


First

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-13
Updated: 2006-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: Someone has to go first.





	First

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.

  
Author's notes: Written a while ago for [](http://lizardlaugh.livejournal.com/profile)[**lizardlaugh**](http://lizardlaugh.livejournal.com/).  


* * *

** First **   
  


"I keep reminding myself that you're just a boy."  
  
He pounded his fist on the table, sending an empty glass tumbling to the floor, where it shattered. "I am not a boy," he growled.  
  
"You're seven years younger."  
  
He stood so quickly, his chair crashed to the floor. "And if you were seven years younger than me? It wouldn't - doesn't - matter."  
  
She rose now as well, hands on hips and glaring at him. "The fact is I'm not."  
  
Frustrated, he reached across the table, grabbed her shirt and pulled.  
  
He met her lips halfway with his own, plunging his other hand into her hair. He stroked the seam of her mouth with his tongue, willing her to open and let him in. She did.  
  
He climbed onto the table, unaware that one knee was in his dinner dish as he held her head and plundered her mouth. She moaned and drove her hands into his hair. He worked her mouth for a long minute before finally releasing her, desperate for air.  
  
She fell back into her chair unceremoniously. Gently touching her lips with her index finger, Nymphadora Tonks said, "Damn, Harry, where did you learn to kiss like that?"


End file.
